crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crew
The Crew are a group of YouTubers and friends who play games such as GTA, CS:GO, Call of Duty and Minecraft. The Crew consists of 8 people who play with each other often. They invite special guests now and again, and there has been former members of the Crew too. Season 1 gave a clear impression that the Crew played Minecraft for fun and not to take it seriously. In later seasons, CrewCraft got (slightly) more professional. The Crew began to put more effort into the game while still being the crazy group of guys they are. Particularly in Season 3 the 'Level Wars' have seen players trying to be creative and advance in the game by getting mcmmo levels in order to be top of the leader board. The Crew frequently joke about each others cancer, and sometimes can sound pretty harsh towards one another but it never causes harm. They cuss a lot and their jokes are usually very innapropriate, so be warned! The Crew 'KYR SP33DY' (Speedyw03, KYR_SP33DY, Speedy, Lucas) Known as the leader, best builder and the roundest member. Speedy is considered to be the one who tries his best to control his friends, most times without success. Speedy plays games such as GTA, CS:GO, Rocket League and Draw with Friends on his main channel which is called speedyw03. On his second channel (KYRSP33DY), Speedy uploads full games of CS:GO, Minecraft, Golf with Friends, Shellshock Live and more recently Roller Coaster Tycoon. 'JahovaWitniss' (JahovazWitniss, JahovasWitniss, Jahova, Hova, Hovie Cakes, Joseph) Known as the aggressive yet lovable, burping family man. Hova is possibly the most controversial Crew member but manages to show off his sensitive side now and again. Jahova plays a lot of GTA and CS:GO on his main channel, and uploads Minecraft, Golf with Friends and Shellshock Live on his second channel. 'SideArms4Reason' (SideArms, Side, Albi, Mr Arms) Known as the awkward, giggling virgin. Side is the youngest Crew member and lacks common knowledge on most subjects. Side does a lot of CS:GO case openings and skin betting on stream and therefore is told that he has a gambling addiction, however, this is all just banter and the guy is genuinely hilarious and great fun to watch. 'NobodyEpic' (MrNobodyEpic, Nobody, Joel) Known as the drunk, comedic rapper. Joel isn't the most active player on Crewcraft but when he does play he goes hard. Despite going through a dry period of uploading on YouTube, Joel has revived his career and is doing very well with it too. 'ShadowBeatzInc' (ShadowBeatz, Shadow, Shedew) Known as the musical, sarcastic intellectual. Shadow has a love for redstone and making music and most of the time doesn't seem to really give a f*ck. He shows a disliking to SideArms in The Crews videos, but he obviously adores the guy and it's really just banter. 'G18SprayAndPray' (The''G18, G18, G, Donger, Dongerlord, The Dong) Known as the silent, giggling dolphin dong. G18 is the best at all games the Crew plays and almost never says a word in anyone's videos. 'TheDeluxe4' (''Deluxe4, Deluxe, D4, The Southern One Known as the southern, lovable idiot. Deluxe is usually the butt of every joke the Crew makes but his #D4Fam continue to show their love for him. 'Deluxe20' (D20_, D20, Deluxe Twenty, The Other Southern One) Known as the southern, quiet fisherman. D20 doesn't often make his voice heard but when he does his one-liners never fail to impress. 'BdoubleO100 '(BdoubleO, Bdubs, John) Bdubs made his first appearance in a Minecraft video from back in the first season of CrewCraft. His name is John, and he has his own gaming, and channels. On his gaming channel, Bdubs plays Minecraft, Rocket League and has done series' of The Binding of Isaac and Cities: Skylines. On his vlogging channel (BboubleOLive), John and his wife, Nicole, record themselves going through their everyday life, a very memorable section of his vlog videos are the mail time segments, where he even made his own song for it. Former members 'LEGIQN' (Legion, Le-Quan, Legi-Queen) A former Crew member, little is spoken about Legion since he left. He was a frequent guest on Crewcraft before leaving. Known for his insane styled humor and crazy voices. He only played Minecraft,Call of Duty, and GTA when guest starring. MissHeartAttack The only female former Crew member, she specialized in FPS games like Call of Duty. She left the Crew upon becoming serious with another gamer named Youtubable and playing more with their friends. Recently, she has reestablished her connection with other Crew members via inviting them to be part of her Would You Rather series. Str8Mario Early, early on member of the crew. Was first friends with Deluxe 4, Jahova, Speedy, SUK, and the famous Clev (the original filmer of the videos.) Friends of The Crew 'iiPolen' Polen has mainly been in The Crew's CS:GO videos and has recently made his way into The Crew's Minecraft series', however very little is known about who Polen really is. He has his own channel and does often streams on Twitch where he plays CS:GO, Call of Duty, Minecraft and more. D1ofAquavibe '(D1) D1 doesn't play with The Crew, but instead makes music, and because the member of The Crew are good friends with him, he lets them use his music in their videos. He created the Crew Remixes, and the majority of the background music in The Crew's videos. '''BzUrQ '(Berserk, BZ) CrewCraft 'server guy' and builder he was first introduced in Modded CrewCraft. Not much is known about him but he's Australian and uses World Edit to create magnificent structures in Minecraft. He was also manager of the Crewniverse build team. 'Abrupt '(Abroopt) Abrupt has played with The Crew on CS:GO on multiple occasions, and has even played ShellShock Live with them in a few videos. '''BabyGengar69 (Baby Gengar) Speedy's cousin who played on the server on Season 1. Not much is known about him at all as he never made a speaking appearance in anyone's videos. Sirenfal (Krysk)' Was a Crewniverse Admin and appeared once in Season 2 to help set up the final battle. Not much is known about him at all. Sirenfal was also known to be a previous member of a Minecraft griefing team know as Team Avolition. 'Strum4h Was a Crewniverse Admin and appeared once in Season 2 to help set up the final battle. Not much is known about him at all. Strum4h was also known to be a previous member of a Minecraft griefing team know as Team Avolition.